Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise programs, specifically to an exercise training system.
Description of the Related Art
Physical fitness is a general concept defined in many ways. There is general fitness: a state of health and well-being, and specific fitness: a task-oriented definition based on the ability to perform specific aspects of sports or occupations. Physical fitness is generally achieved through correct nutrition, exercise, hygiene and rest.
A comprehensive fitness program tailored to an individual typically focuses on one or more specific skills, and on age, or health-related needs; also cite mental, social and emotional health as an important part of overall fitness. Physical fitness may also prevent or treat many chronic health conditions brought on by an unhealthy lifestyle or aging. To stay healthy it is important to engage in physical activity. Diet is an important component to overall health that works best in combination with exercise.
A personal trainer is a fitness professional involved in exercise prescription and instruction. They motivate clients by setting goals and providing feedback and accountability to clients. Trainers also measure their client's strengths and weaknesses with fitness assessments. These fitness assessments may also be performed before and after an exercise program to measure their client's improvements in physical fitness. They may also educate their clients in many other aspects of wellness besides exercise, including general health and nutrition guidelines. Qualified personal trainers recognize their own areas of expertise. If a trainer suspects that one of his or her clients has a medical condition that could prevent the client from safe participation in an exercise program, they must refer the client to the proper health professional for prior clearancev
Fitness game, Exergaming or exer-gaming (a portmanteau of “exercise” and “gaming”) is a term used for video games that are also a form of exercise. Exergaming relies on technology that tracks body movement or reaction. The genre has been credited with upending the stereotype of gaming as a sedentary activity, and promoting an active lifestyle. However, research indicates that exergames do not actually promote a more active lifestyle. Exergames are seen as evolving from technology changes aimed at making video games more fun
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,435, issued to Wohlert, discloses systems and methods to select media content are provided. A particular method includes generating a media playlist based on user preference data and generating a user interface display. The user preference data indicates proportions of each of a plurality of categories of media content to be present in the media playlist. The user interface display presents the user preference data using adjustable bars. Each bar is associated with one of the categories of media content, and a dimension of each bar is associated with the proportion of the respective category of media content included in the media playlist. The method includes receiving user input adjusting the dimension of a first bar associated with a first category of the plurality of categories of media content. The method includes adjusting the proportion of the first category of media content included in the media playlist based on the user input.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,488, issued to Kirkpatrick, discloses an audio and video editing system is disclosed. The editing system uses a displayable object document that comprises: (i) a verbal transcript of an audio recording (e.g., a stored version of a recorded interview, etc.), and (ii) one or more hyperlinks into one or more video recordings, where each video recording is a stored version of a video recording (e.g., of a participant in a interview, etc.). Each hyperlink in the object document associates a portion of the stored video recording with a hyperlink caption in the object document. Each time code that appears in the object document is a hyperlink caption that points to a different portion of the video recording. A user can access a desired portion of the video recording by selecting the associated hyperlink caption in the object document.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,677, issued to Snyder et al., discloses an integrated, fully automated video production system provides a video director with total control over all of the video production devices used to produce and broadcast a show. Such devices include, but are not limited to, cameras, robotic pan/tilt heads, video tape players and recorders (VTRs), video servers and virtual recorders, character generators, still stores, digital video disk players (DVDs), audio mixers, digital video effects (DVE), video switchers, and teleprompting systems. The video production system provides an automation capability that allows the video director to pre-produce a show, review the show in advance of “air time,” and then, with a touch of a button, produce the live show. In one embodiment, the invention provides a video production system having a processing unit in communication with one or more of the video production devices. The processing unit also records the show or elements from the show following its production. The show or elements can be recalled for subsequent broadcasts. An Internet interface supports live or on-demand requests for content from the video production. In an embodiment, an online user selects specific. elements and reorganizes the elements to personalize a broadcast. The processing unit receives and executes the online request to continuously stream or download the content to the user. In an embodiment, various supporting features enhance and extend the content of the video production, such as real time polling, hyperlinks to related web sites, video captions, and the like.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2008/0103023, by Chung et al., discloses a method for selecting and modifying particular exercise videos from a stored database into a customized digital-format exercise regime viewable by an individual.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2009/0047644, by Mensah et al., discloses a multimedia system product for use in physical fitness training including a method and system for producing customized physical fitness programs through an internet-based environment. The user is allowed to select the individual components of the exercise video and manipulate motion capture data by using a graphics engine to customize the “look and feel” of the customized workout through available training avatars. The individual components eligible for inclusion are included in a database containing a plurality of audio and visual media files of personal trainers performing exemplar exercises. The compiled instructional video is then available for download and installation on a video-enabled personal media player.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include but not limited to failing to: be easier to use, be personalized, be a more immersive exercise experience, allow the creation of customized exercise program, allow for an evolving program of exercise, create better health, promote health and wellness at a deeper level, be more satisfying for the user, allow creation of a holistic and consistent experience, adapt appropriately for exercise types wherein a user cannot easily change the tempo at which they exercise, adapt appropriately for exercise wherein a user is required or otherwise desires to exercise at a specific tempo, adapt to the wants and needs of the user, increase motivation of the user, and better adapt to the body movements of the user, and the like and other disadvantages that one of ordinary skill in the art would recognize upon reading this disclosure.
What is needed is an exercise training system that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.